So Tell Me
by green-eyed-mischief
Summary: "Blue is the color of the sky and sea. It is often associated with depth and stability. Or, well, that's what Prof. Google had told me when I was researching about it. For me though, blue symbolizes hope." - sequel to I'll Tell You All About It. Birdflash.


A/N: Okay, I just can't help myself but write a sequel of I'll Tell You All About It. Also at the urging of a friend. It was supposed to leave the other at alone and move on to another fic but well, blame ADA.M. (dude! you're fault, XD). Just some fluff and sappiness. I'm sorry if I'm so sappy. Forgive me, too, for any grammatical and/or spelling errors.

Fresh air met him as he finally got free. The sun was also blinding, _differently so_ , and a very much welcome relief. His background was beautiful, even with the cold effigies that protruded from the ground. Heck, he even thought of Gotham as beautiful at the moment. His lips stretched into his brightest smile yet, even through the heavy panting that racked his body. He surveyed the whole place and it was then that he noticed.

His heart felt like it was being slowly squeezed at the sight that met him, and also probably from all the exertion. His eyes watered as he took a tentative step forward the figure. He stopped with a startled intake of breath as his body was plagued with unbearable pain. He fell to his knees as he clutched his middle tightly, trying to ease the pain. Spots danced throughout his vision and he crumpled further into the ground. He looked at the figure, who was just a few meters away.

 _Just a short way to go. Come on man!_

Sweat dampened his face as he struggled to his feet. He dragged them onwards toward the unmoving figure, pitifully curled into a ball on the ground.

 _Ten meters, nine…_

He could do this, he had to.

 _Seven meters… Five meters…_

He heard the song, _his beacon through that hellish place_. _'I was right…'_

 _Four meters… Three…_

The way that voice broke was just so heart-breaking. It sent stabbing needles that decided his heart was their cushion.

 _Two meters…_

"I'll tell you… when I see you…"

One.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

The figure didn't move. He couldn't gauge his expression as his back was turned from him, facing the mound of dirt that looked freshly dug.

He panted heavily as his muscles kept on screaming in protest. He also noticed that his body was racked with vibrations that were dangerously close to very high speeds. His willpower was to see _his bird_ was the only thing that was keeping him from slipping into relative time. And his bird was currently curled up into a tight ball on the ground.

After some few painful seconds, the raven-haired boy— _man_ , moved to curl up even more into a tighter ball. His silent crying turned into hysterical sobbing and his clutch on the red object turned tighter.

Panic enveloped the redhead and he tried to walk towards the younger, but his legs decided to disobey his brain and crumpled instead. He let out a cry of as he fell down to the ground, face first. He managed to avoid face planting _(Heh, I should use this pun later..)_ though by bracing his shaking hands onto the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow…"

'—(0_o)—'

 _Wally?_ His brain thought. _No. No, no, no, no. It can't be. He's… gone…_

He curled tighter into a ball and clutched the red goggles tauter into his hands. Then his silent crying became full out sobs with a broken chant of 'Wally' repeated. His heart had already betrayed him, feeling the agony like a white-hot knife searing through his flesh. Now his mind was also misleading him, making him hear voices of the _dead._

At the painful yelp though and the subsequent rustle behind him, his bat training kicked in as he hurriedly abandoned his vulnerable position into a fighting stance, anticipating a fight. He wiped his eyes to clear them and controlled his sobbing. What he didn't expect though was the figure writhing in front of him that had replaced him on his previous position and somewhat clutching his middle and uttering a pitiful chant of 'ow, ow, ow's' and he didn't know if this was reality or just a depression induced hallucination. So he tested the waters and uttered an uncertain, "KF?" and waited for a reply.

The writhing redhead just let out a derisible whimper. He also noted that the other was panting heavily. He never relaxed his stance though, even at the weakened state of the other.

A few moments later, the redhead murmured a soft reply, "Hey, 'Wing. Missed me?"

Even through the pain-induced haze that overcome the speedster, he still managed to smile his megawatt grin. He tried again to stand upright and face his friend. He had a mission, after all.

The brunet stared at the man warily as he struggled to his feet before him, not lowering his stance for even a second. The man reached for his goggles and raised it to his hairline. When he, at last, saw a glimpse of the man's beautiful green orbs, his resolve had melted. He didn't even notice that his body relaxed its position as he was lost in the depths of the sparkling emerald eyes, nor the tears that had restarted their course down his face (for the third time).

He didn't notice his legs moving towards the speedster nor the arms that encircled the other's neck. He also didn't notice himself slamming his lips to another dry, chapped lip, nor the absence of surprised squeals, nor the awkward way they had connected.

What he did notice was the warmth that radiated from the other, the slight tremble, and the softness of the other's lips. He also noticed the eager acceptance of the other's mouth for his tongue to explore. He noticed the taste, memorized the sweet, sweet taste of the redhead's mouth and the softness of his tongue; the groans and moans of desire that he was not sure who had voiced them. He also noticed that his lungs started to ache and cursed his human biology for the need of oxygen. He broke the kiss reluctantly and gulped for air.

Their faces were so close that he could count the peeking freckles that were hidden by the speedster's mask. They were so close that he lost himself again at the depths of those emerald green eyes. His hands had a mind of their own, stroking and feeling the warmth of the redhead, feeling the _life that was thrumming underneath his fingers_ , feeling the lush, soft hair that reigns free on the wind when he was running, vibrantly waving in the air.

The redhead chuckled. "Not what I was expecting, babe, but _very much appreciated_. I never expected the enthusiasm. Although I was expecting words? 'Cause you said that you'll tell me all about it when the next time we saw each other and here I am and now I'm asking you: What is it that _you_ want to tell me?"

He missed this, the constant babble that was only unique to speedsters, the way Wally's eyes would sparkle in mirth or enthusiasm, the way his lips would stretch and curl at the ends to form his lopsided grin. He missed all of it. He missed _him_.

"I'm not hallucinating, am I? Because if I am, that would be so not asterous and the world is just a cruel place."

In reply, the redhead pinched the brunet on the cheeks hard.

"OW! What the fuck, KF?!" exclaimed the younger man, accompanied by a half-hearted glare.

"Does that prove it?"

"What?"

"That you're not hallucinating."

"… Probably. Maybe. Ugh, I don't know!" The redhead raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well I hope this one does." And he leaned down on the younger, capturing his lips again in a searing kiss. He withdrew after a minute and leaned his forehead on the brunet's. He was panting heavily and he felt so exhausted but his resolve was stronger. Green orbs met blue, and with a voice so soft, Wally uttered the _sweetest_ declaration ever.

"I love food—"

"What?"

"—ice cream, cake, cookies, especially Alfred's—"

"What. The. Hell."

"—will you stop interrupting me?!"

"Oh, how romantic of you! Should I leave you and your food alone for some privacy?"

The gleam on the younger's blue eyes betrayed the annoyance that he injected in his voice. The redhead just huffed, while the brunet sniffled and broke into a watery grin. Wally couldn't remain annoyed at Dick though because he's just so fucking adorable. He brought his lips to Dick's face and kissed the stray tears away.

"Now, will you please let me finish? I need to get this out before I crumple."

The bird sobered up and looked a little bit worried when he replied, "Okay."

"As I said, I love food—"

*snort* "Everybody knows that."

"—you are such a _dick._ I love food, and I love science. I love running, and I also love saving lives. I also love a lot of people—Uncle Barry, Aunt Iris, Mom, Dad, the team, Roy, and you. All of you are important to me. My favorite colors, as you should know, are red and yellow. Lately though, I've been liking the color blue more. Do you know what it represents?"

He paused to look at the younger man. The younger shook his head, and with a smirk still in place, he said, "So, KF, what does it mean?"

" **Blue** is the **color** of the sky and sea. It is often associated with depth and stability. It symbolizes trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, truth, and heaven. Or, well, that's what Prof. Google had told me when I was researching about it. For me though, blue symbolizes hope—" he held the brunet tighter "—my light, my beacon, in the midst of desolation and hopelessness in a place of a never changing scenery. I had begun to appreciate the blue when all that I could see is white—" It hurt the younger to hear the suffering of the speedster but he let him continue "—and now, I've grown to love the color blue. Baby blue, to be exact, that shade of which is the most beautiful in the world. And I am so lucky to stand here staring at a pair right now." He paused for breath.

"… I never knew that you had a fetish for blue eyes. Like mine? If you want, I could just give them to you. Maybe we could ask some doctor to implant it on you?" the younger just couldn't help but tease. His smirk widened and he let out a small chuckle.

"… Gaahh! You're impossible! Dude, all I want is to look at your them, stare at them, because they're such the shade of blue that's just so perfect and beautiful, and also because I missed them so much that I just had to run and see them again. In a way, they had been my salvation from that desolate place. And don't ever tell me that I could still look at them through pictures or videos or, or, whatever else! I want to look at them and the person that they belong to. I also want to look at that impish face, that small nose, those pouty lips, those dark long lashes, and that soft, black hair! I wanna hear the voice again that sings so beautifully. I also wanna touch that pale body. It's not just the eyes, Dick. It's the whole of you that I want. I love you, you big jerk, so if you'll have me…" he stopped, hesitating at the last moment after he realized that he just bared his soul to the other.

As Wally ranted on and on, the small grin on the Dick's face grew until it turned into a full-blown smile.

"I've got a question for you, KF."

The speedster was beginning to feel nervous. He gulped once, then twice, and licked his suddenly dry lips.

"…What?"

"You asked me a while ago what it was that I wanted to tell you."

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to know?"

"I—yeah."

"Ask me."

"So, tell me. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I have a lot. I have to tell you that I've been an idiot. That I've been a coward. That I wanted to apologize to you for not taking action before. I've always wanted to tell you this, ever since before Artemis. And even after that, I guess. But I never got the courage to do so. That's why I need to tell you this now. I love you too, KF. For a long time now. I've been suppressing these feelings before but I can't take it anymore. I just know that I need to tell you how I feel, because I love you so damn much. And yes, I would love to have you, only if you will have me."

The redhead grinned again and kissed the brunet for the third time that day. When they broke apart, Wally couldn't contain his happiness anymore and laughed. It was a nice sound. Dick joined him not long after. Their laughter were like tinkling bells and the sun shone on them like it was happy for them too, while the trees suddenly looked so tall and reaching to the sky as if rejoicing at the two hearts that was separated by _death_ and reunited by love.


End file.
